my life
by micromegas
Summary: aucune idée de comment décrire cette histoire qui emprunte seulement le nom des personnage principaux pour leur donner une nouvelle vie dans le monde réel.
1. Chapter 1

Comment commencer ? C'est une bonne question n'est pas ? Oui je m'adresse a vous. Pour vous lecteur qui aller lire l'histoire de ma vie. Par quoi quoi voulez vous commencer, le début ou je n'étais qu'un amas de cellule, le milieu ou j'étais juste une petite fille perdu dans l'immensité de l'humanité, ou par la fin, ou je vous spoil tout. Faites votre choix. Vous en avez peu dans votre vie, des choix.

Si vous êtes hésitant je vais commencer au présent et vous faire quelque flash back, pas comme ceux de naruto (pour ceux qui connaissent) qui durent plusieurs épisodes, alors que vous voulez juste connaître la suite. Enfin si peut être, car au final, pour connaître ma décision vous devez avoir toute les cartes en main. Et ces cartes c'est mon passé.

En ce moment je suis allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, c'est pour ça que je pense autant. J'e n'ai que ca a faire. Je vais vous décrire ce qui m'entoure ? Un décors aseptisé avec des mur d'un bleu pale plusieurs machine qui m'entoure et qui font plein de bip. Des pompes qui administrent plein de médicaments qui me font voir des éléphants roses et autres bizarreries, morphine, acupan, nubain et autres antalgiques qui rendent la vie belle. Heureusement que j'ai pas connue ça avant, je serais devenue accros avant l'heure.

J'ai aussi un tube dans la gorge qui lui m'apporte juste de l'air, car oui je ne peux pas encore respirer toute seule.

Et oui cher lecteur, je ne suis pas à l'hôpital pour rien. Un p*** d'accident de vélo. C'est c**, qu'un truc aussi banal qu'un vélo t'amène dans un service de réanimation. Au moins je tranquille, j'ai pratiquement une infirmière qui s'occupe que de moi, enfin de moi et 3 autres personnes. Mais bon les tetes sont souvent les mêmes. Je suis la de^puis un petit un petit moment et j'ai pu constater que j'ai presque 4 infirmières qui me sont dédier. Bon j'en rajoute un peu car sur ces 4 infirmières je compte celles sui travailles de jours, celle de nuit et celles qui les remplace quand elles sont en vacances.

Mais trêve de balivernes, a cause de ce tubes, je peux pas parler donc pas communiquer avec elles et donc pas exprimer mon avis. Ce qui est plutôt embêtant quand j'ai mon nez qui gratte ! Au moins elles n'entendent pas mes insultes lors de la toilette, ou quand elles me manipulent lors des changement de positions. Mais pour ça, pour être impartiale je dois aussi insulter les aides soignantes. Enfin bon elles ne s'attendent pas a recevoir des reproches. Attendez qu'on me l'enlève, ce fichu tube et vous verrez, ça va être beaucoup plus drôle.

Bon, ou j'en étais : je suis en service de réanimation dans un hôpital, avec un tube dans la gorges, avec une autonomie très partielle et masse médicaments qui me rendent inconsciente une grande partie de mes journées, et aussi inconsciente lors de la partie des visites.

Ah, les visites. Franchement je pourrais rien dessus pour le moment, je suis trop dans le coltar. Je suis incapable de me rendre compte de ce qui m'entoure. Tous ce que je peux faire c'est repenser a ce qui ma amenez à ce moment précis, au 12 décembre 2016, sois 4 jours après mon accident.

Je pourrais juste parlez du jour même, vous dire comment l'accident a eu lieu, vous parlez des principaux antagonistes, du lieu, des conditions climatiques. Mais je penses que vous vous attendez a plus. Et personnellement, mon emploi du temps s'est libéré miraculeusement. Donc on va parir au début de ma vie.

Mais pas totalement au début je vous rassure. Car de toute façon, mes 6 premières années, je m'en souviens plus. Non, on va commencer quand j'ai vraiment pris conscience de moi même et de de ce que la vie avait à m'offrir. Alors lecteur, si tu es toujours avec moi, voici comment commence mon histoire. Il n'y a pas de filtre, pas de photoshop pour rendre la vérité plus douce.


	2. Chapter 2

Année 2006-2009

Il fait encore beau en ce mois d'octobre, l'arrière-saison est plutôt clémente. La rentrée des classes s'est passé en douceur avec son lot de surprise.

J'ai retrouvé une vieille amie d'enfance, Raven, que j'avais perdu de vue à cause d'un collège diffèrent, et qui par chance s'est retrouvé dans la même seconde que moi.

Ainsi nous avons fait connaissance d'un garçon, Jasper, tout nouveau dans notre région et dans notre ville natale et qui fréquentait le bus scolaire. C'est donc tout naturellement que nous avons sympathisé. Enfin tout naturellement pour Raven qui a le contact beaucoup facile que moi.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les trois, à user les bancs du fond de la classe.

La chose sympa avec Raven et Jasper, c'est que soit ils avaient des vieux souvenir erronés de moi soit aucun souvenir. Je pouvais être qui je voulais avec eux, recommencé, faire table rase du passé et surtout oublié d'où je venais. Et les moments que je passais avec eux, certes au lycée, me faisait oublier ceux passés en famille.

Le mois d'octobre est donc bien entamé quand je sors de chez mes parents avec mon petit frère, Aden. Je passe d'un air remplit de parfum de tabac froid mélangé aux effluves d'alcool de la veille, à l'air déjà doux de dehors. La différence est appréciable et je comprends d'où me viens ce mal de crâne que j'ai depuis mon réveil. Je pousse mon frère vers l'avant en direction de l'arrêt bus.

Même routine tous les matins, je me réveille tant bien que mal, puis je m'occupe de mettre debout Aden, qui est tout aussi du matin que moi. Ironie bien sûr, si je pouvais me lever à midi, je serais de bien meilleur humeur. Ensuite petit déjeuner avec ce qu'on arrive à trouver de comestible dans le cas où un de nos parents aurait pris autre chose que des aliments liquides. Si c'est le cas, Oh joie ! sinon je fouille les poches des pantalons qui trainent dans le salon pour trouver de quoi acheter une baguette de pain sur le trajet au bus.

Par chance ce matin, un fond de céréale trainait sur le plan de cuisine. Pendant qu'Aden finit son petit dej, je file sous la douche en 4eme vitesse. Faut dire que les 4 réveils de ce matin n'ont pas suffi et que je me suis levée en catastrophe. Après ce démarrage un peu brusque, je vérifie qu'on n'ait rien oublié, et en route mauvaise troupe !

Je dépose mon petit frère dans son bus. Il va encore au collège et même s'il commence une heure plus tard que moi, je suis obligé de le faire partir en même temps que moi et de le laisser à l'étude. Je suis plus rassuré de le savoir là-bas qu'à la maison avec les deux incapables.

Et puis c'est à mon tour de monter de mon bus ou je retrouver Raven et Jasper. Et Jasper et comme d'habitude en train de finir sa nuit à sa place habituelle. Faisant partie des premiers à monter dans le bus, on avait fini par avoir quasiment des places attitrées. Et la routine commença par demander qui avait ses exercices du jour pour pouvoir les recopier le temps du trajet.

Oui bon d'accord, je n'étais pas vraiment l'élève modèle, mais il faut avouer que les profs donnent beaucoup trop de devoir. Si je compte les 7 ou 8 heures que je passe au lycée et si en plus je faisais les devoirs demandés, mais j'aurais plus de temps pour moi. J'ai donc choisit la voie de la facilité. Même si parfois, ça serais plus simple de faire les exercices moi-même que dans trouver des bons. Parce que oui, feignante certes mais je sais reconnaitre une copie rempli d'erreurs et quitte à frauder, autant le faire correctement.

Nous arrivons au lycée légèrement en avance et à peine je franchi les portes de l'établissement que je suis interpellée :

\- Mlle Woods, me lance la secrétaire du directeur, Mme Sydney, Mlle woods, le directeur souhaite vous parler avant le début des cours

\- Mais les cours commencent dans tout juste dix minutes

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous fera surement un mot pour justifier votre retard ou votre absence si besoin

\- Bon ba si je n'ai pas le choix j'arrive …

\- Venez suivez moi

« Oh ne vous en faites pas je connais le chemin. » Mais je me suis abstenue de lui répondre. J'abandonna donc Raven et Jasper pour le cours de math, pas que je me plaigne, loin de la.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis donc Mme Sydney jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Dans le couloir, je vois Trina, une autre élève. En la voyant, je comprends ce qui m'attends derrière la porte. Je me prépare donc mentalement pour avoir un discours cohérent.

La secrétaire ouvre la porte, me laisse passer et j'aperçois comme j'ai pu m'en douter le directeur Shumway, ainsi que les parents de Trina. Que le spectacle commence, l'improvisation la plus totale va débuter car je n'avais pas encore prévu ce dénouement. J'ai fignolé d'autres fins possibles, mais pour celle-là, je n'ai pas encore écrit le scénario. Embêtant n'est-ce pas !

« Aller Lexa, ne te laisse pas intimider, tu maitrises, tu peux gérer cette situation. Inspire profondément, expire lentement. Et on recommence, inspire, expire, avance jusqu'à la chaise libre, nom de dieu, ne reste pas planté là ! »

Je m'avance donc, pour ne pas m'engueuler davantage, jusqu'à la seule chaise disponible et dévisage enfin mon assemblé. Le directeur, impassible comme toujours, Mr Babcoock qui évite toute interaction et pour finir Mme Babcoock qui me fusille du regarde. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'Etoile de la mort braquée sur moi, et vu les dégâts que ça peut faire, je ne suis pas des plus rassurée.

\- Mlle Woods, commence le directeur, déjà je m'excuse de vous faire manquer votre premier cours de la journée, mais vous devez bien vous douter que je ne vous ai pas convoquer pour rien. En effet Mr et Mme Babcoock sont venu me voir, par soucis pour leur fille, Trina, que vous avez pu voir en arrivant.

\- Tout à fait, mais cela n'explique toujours pas présence ici

\- Je vais y venir, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais y venir. Ils sont donc venus me voir suite aux mauvais résultats de leur fille pour ce début d'année et comme ce sont des membres très appréciés de notre communauté, leurs préoccupations sont arrivées à mes oreilles…

 _Alors là, cher lecteur, pour que vous ayez toute les cartes en main, il faut savoir que par je ne sais miracle, j'ai réussi à être boursière d'une école privée très huppée. Et donc la plupart des élèves fréquentant cet établissement sont des petits fils ou filles à papa ou maman. Je dis dit bien la plupart car d'autre sont comme moi, boursiers et d'autres, malgré leur train de vie ne sont pas ennuyant que ça, pour ne pas citer Raven et Jasper. Et donc quand des parents font des donations de plusieurs millier d'euro, c'est normal que notre bien aimé directeur soit à l'écoute des doléances de ces parents._

 _Voilà, les choses étant clarifiée, je reprends là où je me suis arrêtée._

\- Et Mr et Mme Babcoock ont peur que ses mauvais résultats soient dû à votre fréquentation de leur fille. D'où présence ici, pour clarifier la situation

\- Oh …

\- Oh … c'est tout ce que vous avez à répondre, insolente, ne put s'empêché Mme babcoock. Oh …, je vais te montrer ce que ce Oh… va te couter. Tu as osé poser tes salles pattes sur ma fille. Je vous ai vu, ne le nie pas, j'ai vu ce que tu as fait à ma fille. Estime toi heureuse que je ne sois pas aller voir la police

\- Chut chérie, calme toi

\- Me calmer, mais, mais et toi réagit, fait quelque chose, emporte-toi un peu. Cette fille sortie de je-ne-sais-ou ose, ose, ose…

\- Coucher avec votre fille, je lance comme ça pour l'aider à finir ca phrase

\- OH TOI TU VAS TE TAIRE !

« Bon apparemment elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide »

\- COMMENT OSE TU ME REPONDRE APRES CE QUE TU AS FAIS, TU AS ABUSE DE MA TENDRE ENFANT ET CAUSE DE TON GESTE, ELLE N'EST PLUS CONCENTRE EN CLASSE, REPONDS A SES PROFESSEURS, ELLE SECHE MEME LES COURS. ET TU OSE ME REPONDRE. MAIS MA GRANDE, TU SAIS CE QUE CA VA TE COUTER, TU VAS ETRE VIRER DE CE LYCEE, ET JE VAIS PORTER PLAINTE POUR VIOL

« Bon je vise le KO dès le premier round vu comment elle commence fort. Vu les décibels qu'elle envoie, elle est pratiquement à bout de nerf. Le combat va être plus simple que prévu finalement. Elle me facilite le boulot. »

\- Alors je vais calmer vos ardeurs et envie de procès tout de suite, Mme Babcoock. Car oui, Mme, si jamais vous voulez porter plainte soyer sur que je me défendrais, même à coup d'avocat commis d'office. Mais le procès aura lieu et toute la publicité qui va avec. Imaginé, une enfant venue des quartiers riche se fait abuser sexuellement par une fille venue d'un milieu défavorisé. C'est le gros titre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi je vois bien ça sur les journaux, et puis surtout sur internet.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas

« Ah je suis pas loin de la faire craquer. Et c'est parti pour le coup de grâce, après ça elle pourra plus se relever »

\- Je ne ferais que me défendre face à de fausse accusation et avec mes pauvres ressources, qui sait. Je pourrais avoir recours à de basses méthodes, comme des preuves vidéos de vos allégations mensongères. Vous savez la résolution des téléphones s'améliore de jour en jour…

\- VOUS, VOUS, VOUS

« Ah je sens venir l'AVC ou l'arrêt cardiaque au choix »


End file.
